The Challenge
by First Star of Night
Summary: Don has a problem, but doesn't think Charlie would be able to give help without relating it to math. When will Don learn that Charlie connects absolutely everything with math? Valentine's Day fluff!


**Disclaimer:** Nobody is claim ownership of the quote I'm using in this story, but I'm not either. CBS does, however, claim ownership for Numb3rs, and I really don't want to get on their bad side for any reason.

**Author's Note:** I was inspired to write this story after staring at my bedroom door for several minutes-literally. My brother found the quote that is used in this story, and hung it on the door. The person who originally said this quote is unknown. Hope you have fun with this fluffy Valentine's Day one-shot

**The Challenge**

He had let her get away. After trying so hard to convince himself that he didn't love her, she seemed believed him. So she left him.

Don Eppes was found in the bullpen of the FBI office, his feet propped up on the desk. The day was slow, which was usually nice, but he would rather have something to do to keep his mind off of her. Especially since it was Valentine's Day

"Her" was the girl he had met in the park a month earlier. Jennifer Laque, a beautiful woman, with wavy brown hair, and an athletic build. He was interested in her, but her boyfriend was moving away, and she decided to go with him.

Don sighed. The other's were moving around he office, saying, "Happy Valentine's Day!" to each other in a cheerful manner. He couldn't understand how they could all be so happy and cheerful today. Every year that he didn't have a valentine, he was miserable.

Charlie walked in, his head in his papers, not completely paying attention to his surroundings. As he got to Don's desk, though, his head popped up.

"Hello, Don."

"Hey, Charlie. What's up?"

"I was just here to get the assignment you were going to give me." The confused look on Don's face must have caused Charlie to continue. "Megan said that you had a problem, and you needed my help to solve it."

"She did?" Don glanced over at Megan, who, although she was talking to David, was glancing back at him every now and then. "Well, there is nothing going on today."

Megan walked over, greeted Charlie, and asked, "What do you mean nothing is going on today? It's Valentine's Day, and here you are moping while everyone else is cheerful. Of course there is something going on."

Don sighed and rolled his eyes. Looking at his brother, Charlie said, "It's Jennifer, isn't it." It was not a question; it was a statement.

"Charlie, I'm fine. Besides, I know that you are going to try to help by connecting it to math, and not everything is connected to math."

"Is too. Everything is numbers, or are related to numbers. I challenge you to find one thing that I cannot relate to math," Charlie countered, a smug look on his face.

Don sighed. He was tired of playing this game with Charlie. Although, the last time he did this, Charlie ended up with his consulting job for the FBI. Even with him hesitating, Megan jumped right in.

"Okay, let's start with art."

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Rectangle? If you draw it, and break into squares, you can continue to make squares because of the ratios. It's visually appealing, and is often used in painting, either as a reference point for background, or as the focus of the painting."

"Music." Don groaned. In all the years of having Charlie explain to him all the ways math relates to the outside world, all too often has Charlie brought up music.

"The ratios of the notes with each other. Specific ratios between the notes make the chords sound good or bad. The frequencies between the notes can easily be calculated. Need I go on?"

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-pants, how about explaining how math connects to love," Don finally spoke up.

"Easy. 'Love is like pi-natural, irrational, and very important.'" Charlie looked up at Don, giving him a knowing look. Another groan escaped Don's lips, and Megan walked away, her head shaking in defeat.

"Okay, Charlie," Don replied, also feeling a sense of defeat, "One day, I'm going to find something that you can't relate to math."

"Yeah, Don. You know, you keep saying that, but it's not going to happen."


End file.
